The Symbiotic Devil
by Yuudai1224
Summary: After suffering unfairly, Issei unknowingly gains a new power from a strange creature. Slight Spider-Man references. ONESHOT


It was a peaceful night at the park, with the headlights illuminating the absolute darkness. The setting itself would have classified as a normal occurrence, if not for the currently bleeding young man on the ground.

It was a young man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a school uniform, and he laid upon the ground, his blood pouring out from under him. His breaths were short, attempting to not waste them. He could not believe what had just happened to him. He was murdered...

By his first girlfriend.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Issei Hyoudou was just a normal high school student going about his life. At the school of Kuoh Academy, Issei was regarded as being a nice guy, and generally a likable person. Despite this, he didn't have many friends, he only had two. His two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, made up the group infamously known as the Perverted Duo. Issei didn't really clash much with his two friends' perverted personalities, but they tolerated each other just the same.

As Issei walked away from his school, a young woman around his age had approached him on the bridge. She had long black hair, and bright innocent violet eyes, and was dressed in a school uniform Issei wasn't aware of. The girl introduced herself as Yuuma Amano, and she explained that the reason she had approached Issei was because she wanted him to go on a date with her.

Now, Issei was conflicted. He didn't know the girl at all. But as he looked into her innocent eyes, he couldn't resist, and so, he accepted her request. The two went on their date, enjoying themselves greatly, as they went to stores, restaurants, and other shops.

The last location they went to was at the park. Stopping in front of a park fountain, Yuuma wanted to do something in order to celebrate her first date with Issei. Issei, wondering what the girl wanted to do, only nodded in reply. Yuuma, with a warm smile on her face, slowly walked over to Issei, and said only these words to him.

"Would you die for me?"

His eyes widening, Issei had no time to react as he was suddenly stabbed from a purple colored light spear. Blood shooting out of his mouth, Issei clutched his stomach as he collapsed onto the ground.

Yuuma, whose body had matured into a seductive figure, and dressed in a sort of S&M outfit, smirked cruelly.

"I'm so sorry. If you want to blame someone and get angry at them, blame the God who placed the Sacred Gear in you."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Issei coughed out another spurt of blood as his pain increased.

"I-is this really it for me? Why did this happen to me?"

His breath starting to leave his throat, Issei's eyes started to grow heavy.

* * *

**NEAR THE PARK**

_A red-black like fluid substance crawled out of its crater. The creature was desperate, attempting to search for a new host. It had been trying to find a host for several years, and much to its dismay, it was sure that if it didn't find a host soon, it would surely perish._

_As the creature crawled in desperation, it looked around frantically, until something caught its sight. A young man in his teens with brown hair, was bleeding profusely onto the ground. Immediately seeing the young man, the creature quickly crawled over to him, and started to envelop itself to him._

* * *

**With Issei**

As the creature blended itself to the young man, it started to feel a pool of emotions: sadness, betrayal, and anger. It suddenly felt a immensely powerful aura within the young man, and its excitement increases as it realized it would bond to a strong host.

Issei started to feel a strange feeling, as though something was covering him from to head to toe. A red-black creature-like substance was crawling onto him, and for some strange reason, he felt a overwhelming vigor of strength within him. However, his brown eyes grew extremely heavy, and the very last thing Issei saw was the red-black substance covering his face.


End file.
